The Unexpected Menarche
by ahvs
Summary: Miyu experience the unanticipated event happened in every girl’s life. Dealing with it will be great tough especially in a first timers. What happened if she experienced it while out with a guy? How will she handle her first embarrassing moment? COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Unexpected Menarche**

Miyu experience the unanticipated event happened in every girl's life. Dealing with it will be great tough especially in a first timers. What happened if she experienced it while out with a guy? How will she handle her first embarrassing moment? Read and find out! Onegai R&R! Thanks!

**WARNING: If you're not a girl don't read it. But if you're a guy and curious on what it's content then it's up to you. Just don't forget to post a review. (v)**

--+--

"Ouch!!" exclaimed Miyu as she gently stroke her stomach.

"Manma?" asked Ruu worriedly as he clinged on Miyu's arms.

"Oh it's nothing Ruu… Mama is not just feeling well today."

"Manma.." Ruu looked at Miyu anxiously.

"What's wrong Miyu-san? Are you hungry? You haven't eaten your breakfast yet. " asked Wannya.

"No Wannya I don't want to eat. I think I'm full…I don't know… my tummy hurts. I think I'm experiencing dyspepsia" said Miyu still hurt.

"What is dyspepsia?" asked Wannya.

"Dyspepsia, it's a feeling of weight or fullness in the stomach. I just learned that on TV." said Miyu as she continued rubbing her stomach.

"Ohh… dyspepsia, it's my first time to hear that word."

"Wannya…can you please take care of Ruu?" Miyu gave Ruu to Wannya.

"Okay! I'll take care of him. Maybe you're just tired. Just take some rest. Okay!"

"Thanks Wannya… oh by the way where's Kanata?" asked Miyu.

"Ahh… Master Kanata? Oh I forgot to tell you… he woke up early and went to school. He said that he will going to attend on an important meeting today." answered Wannya.

"Today is Saturday… he should be here to do his house assignment!...Ah…never mind!" said Miyu as she waved her hand and walked to her room.

"Get well soon Miyu-san!"

"Hai!"

--+--

"Am home!" Kanata announced as he entered the house.

"Master Kanata, you're here!" greeted Wannya.

"Panpa!!" said Ruu happily as he flies over on Kanata's head.

"Hey Ruu! Have you been a good boy today?" asked Kanata as he stroke baby Ruu's head.

"Kyaaa!!" answered Ruu cheerfully.

"Good boy!...Oh by the way where's Miyu?" asked Kanata.

"Ahhh…she's in her room…" answered Wannya

"Still sleeping?" asked Kanata.

"No! She said she's not feeling well today. She's having dyspepsia."

"Dyspepsia?! Don't believe her… she just want to skip doing her house chores. I'm going to wake her up!"

"But Kanata-kun…" Wannya stop speaking because Kanata was already went to Miyu's room.

--+--

Kanata stood at the door for awhile upon reading a note saying "DON'T DISTURB!"

Kanata grinned then he called out Miyu. "Hey! Lazy Miyu wake-up! You think you can fool us. Get-up and do your chores!" Kanata shouted.

"Oi Mi--yu!! Open the door! I'm going to enter now and drag you out of your room." he added.

"WHAT??" Miyu said as she quickly slid the door open.

"Eh?!" Kanata was surprised as she saw Miyu's hair messed up.

"Ha-ha-ha! You make me laugh! Ha-ha-ha!" Kanata laughed.

"What's wrong with you JERK? Get-out of my room." said Miyu irritably.

"Hey! What's up! You look like a witch! Look at your hair."

"So what!? Oi Kanata! Don't you see this note… it says DON'T DIS-TURB!" said Miyu as she pointed the message attached to her door.

"I saw it of course, lazy BRAT! Now, get out of your room and do the laundry!" Kanata said as he dragged Miyu out of her room.

"Hey! Hey! Leave me alone. You, tweak!" Miyu struggled.

"Come on don't be so stupid!" said Kanata as he made a wide smirk while pushing Miyu to the kitchen.

--+--

"Eating time" announced Wannya. "Miyu-san you're awake, come-on let's eat!"

"Come on Miyu eat your lunch!" said Kanata as he tapped Miyu's head and made his way to the kitchen table.

"I'm not hungry!" said Miyu angrily.

"But Miyu-san you haven't ate your breakfast. Now you want to skip lunch. You'll get sick on that way!" Wannya said worriedly.

"Yah Miyu! Eat your lunch so that you may gain enough strength to do the laundry." said Kanata as he sipped his tea.

"I told you I'm not hungry!" shouted Miyu.

"Manma!?" said Ruu as he looked at Miyu worriedly.

"See… Ruu might cry if you don't eat your food."

"Fine…" said Miyu defeated. "Don't worry Ruu, Mama is going to eat her lunch." Miyu smile as she sat beside Ruu.

"Daa!" Ruu giggled.

"Miyu-san are you okay now? 'Coz I think you're already fine… does your stomach still hurt?" Wannya asked.

"Hmmm… I think I'm fine now. Thanks Wannya!" said Miyu smiling.

"That's what I'm saying awhile ago. She's just acting strange just to skip her house assignment!" Kanata said.

Miyu pouted "I'm not acting… it's true that I experience tummy ache!"

"Owwws!" pissed Kanata

"Ah by the way Master Kanata, Miyu-san. I just want you to know that we don't have enough stocks of food in our refrigerator! It will be good if you can buy today!" Wannya reminded.

"That's fine Wannya! Kanata will do the grocery…" said Miyu.

"Hah? Why me?" Kanata complained.

"It's because you are assigned to do that today, remember?"

"No I'm not!" Kanata opposed.

"You are! Are you out of your mind… you're the one who do the scheduling." shouted Miyu

"I think you're the one assigned to do that!" said Kanata.

"Hey! You told me that I'm going to do the laundry. Then why am I doing that both?" Miyu insists.

"That's because…" Kanata said but was interrupted by Wannya "WAIT!! How about you two go to the market? And I'll be the one who will do the laundry for Miyu. Besides, I have here a long list of grocery items that needs to buy. And I don't think Master Kanata can carry it all."

"Kanata can do it!" Miyu ignored Wannya's suggestion.

"That's fine with me! As long as there is someone who will carry the heavy grocery items." said Kanata as he took another mouthful of food.

"_I was wondering if you're really a guy or a gay_!" muttered Miyu really annoyed.

"What did you say?" Kanata asked.

"Nothing!!" exclaimed Miyu as she stuck her tongue out.

"Okay! So it's decided! Don't worry Miyu-san I know you're tired, but by going to the market will help you unwind." said Wannya.

"What's with the help on that? It'll give me a headache 'coz Kanata is with me."

"You should be happy 'coz Wannya took the laundry!" said Kanata talking while his mouth is full.

"I will be happy if I'll do the laundry rather than being with you all day!" said Miyu as she pointed the chopsticks on Kanata's face.

"Owwws! Or you should say that…you're happy because you will be going out……..with a CUTE GUY like me! Ha-ha-ha!"

"CURSE yourself IDIOT!! What do you think of yourself!?" shouted Miyu as she stood up from her sit and tried to make her way to Kanata.

"Hey calmed down!" said Kanata as moved backwards.

"I'll kill you if you tell those words again!" exclaimed Miyu as she run towards Kanata.

"Hold your temper, BRAT!" said Kanata as he run to the edge of the table.

"You can't get away from me IDIOT. Withdraw what you have said!" said Miyu as she tried to catch Kanata.

"Ha-ha! No I won't!" Kanata laughed as he tried his best to move away from Miyu.

"Take back what you have said or else I will strain you!" Miyu said as she continued chasing Kanata.

"Ahem! Guys, I think you should stop what you are doing right now…. Ruu is now getting angry!" said Wannya terrified.

"O-oh!" The two teens stopped chasing each other and looked at Ruu who is now ready to cry.

"Ha-ha-ha! Ahhmm… Ruu, Mama and Papa are just playing. We are not fighting! See… we're just having fun! Ha-ha-ha!" said Kanata as he put his arms around Miyu's waist.

"Yah… Ruu we're just having fun! We're not quarrelling ha-ha-ha! Don't cry, baby!" said Miyu as he pinched Kanata's back.

"Oouch! That's hurt!" exclaimed Kanata. He moved forward and looked at Miyu. Miyu smiled.

"You'll be paying after this!" whispered Kanata.

Miyu dilated Kanata fiercely. Electricity went off n their eyes as they looked at each other furiously "EEERRRR"

"Stop it Master Kanata, Miyu-san" said Wannya panicking as he looked at the two and to baby Ruu.

Tears began to form on baby Ruu's eyes.

"**MANNMA! PANNPA! WAAAHHHH!!"** cried Ruu in chaos.

The house started to shake. A strong vibration omits the whole house. The three held and close their ears tightly as a strong tremor emerged around the place. Furniture's began to fly in the air and glasses started to break.

"Oh no! This would be a great disaster." Miyu panicked.

"STOP IT Ruu, please STOP it!" Kanata pleaded.

"WAAHHHHHHHH! WAAAAHHHHH!" continued Ruu.

"Master Kanata, Miyu-san do something!" requested Wannya trembling.

"AHhh..I don't know!" the two chorused.

"Oh no!" Wannya sighed as he accepted his fate.

Then **"KABOOOOM!"** house exploded.

--+--

"This is all your fault, Miyu!" muttered Kanata as he looked at his surroundings.

"Why me? You are!!" Miyu disgree.

"YOU ARE!" shouted Kanata.

"YOU ARE!" said Miyu in her uttermost loud tone.

"NO YOU!!" answered Kanata in his extreme voice.

"YOU!! ARRRGG" shouted Miyu and bite Kanata's arm.

"OOOUUUCH!! ANIMAL!!" screamed Kanata.

Wannya stood up and shout "**PLEASE STOP ARGUING YOU TWO! Don't you see the house is already DESTROY? These are all your fault!"** shouted Wannya really irritated on the argument of the two.

The teens stunned at Wannya's voice, they looked at him like a tame deer.

"**GO TO THE MARKET, NOW**!!" shouted Wannya like a roaring lion.

"HAI!" the two bowed down at Wannya and quickly dashed outside the house.

"Arigatou!" said Wannya as he gently bowed his head.

--+--

While running….

_KANATA POV:  
_What am I doing? Did I obey Wannya's command?

_MIYU POV: _  
Why am I running with Kanata? I should be doing the laundry.

Then they both stopped and looked at each other.

"Hey I'm the master of the house." Kanata shouted.

"You should be the one to go the market!" said Miyu pointing Kanata.

"WANNYAA!!"

--+--

Soon they end up in the marketplace.

"Oh, we had a lot of things to buy. I wonder where do we need to start!" asked Kanata wondering.

"Wow! Beautiful!" said Miyu amazed as she looked at the other corner of the place.

Kanata looked at the blonde in astonishment. "Hey what are you looking at?" he asked.

"Kanata, can we first go to the clothing section. I just want to take a look of something out there."

"There's nothing important to buy on that place! We better go to the grocery store." said Kanata as he head his way to the food section.

"No-no-no!" said Miyu as she pulled Kanata's arm. "Let's go first to the clothing section, please. I just want to see something important there."

"Important! What would it be? There's nothing important there" said Kanata.

"Just follow me!"

"Alright! Alright!" said Kanata as he put his hands on his pocket.

"Yehey! Come on, let's go this way!" said Miyu cheerfully.

Miyu searched for the item that seems so important to her.

"I found it!" she exclaimed in excitement as she grabbed the outfit from its hook.

"Hey don't tell me that you're going to buy that junk. Remember we don't have extra money for that." reminded Kanata.

"This not a junk, stupid! Can you see it's gorgeous?" said Miyu as she looked at the garment cheerfully.

"Well...well... well! Let me see!" Kanata examined the fabric and concluded, "This is just a scrap! What's beautiful in this?"

"IDIOT! Are you blind?" Miyu hit Kanata's head.

"Ouch! That's painful. You hurt me for a third time!" said Kanata rubbing his head.

"It's all because you don't know what fashion is!" said Miyu as she grabbed the garment in Kanata's hands.

"Fashion? Is that what you called fashion?" asked Kanata intimidating.

"Yes fashion… FA-SHI-ON!"

"Junk!"

"FASHION!"

"JUNK!"

"FASHION, Fool!"

"FOOL's FASHION! Ahahaha!"

"SHUT UP!!" shouted Miyu as she tried to punch Kanata but…

"Ahem… excuse me ma'am, sir!" interrupted the saleslady .

"Huh?" Miyu and Kanata stopped quarrelling and looked at the woman.

"Will you please stop arguing? You've caught the attention of everyone." said the saleslady in a nice way.

The two looked around and saw a lot of people looking at them furiously.

"Oh…aha-ha-ha! Sorry! Sorry!" Miyu bowed her head

"Hmpf!" Kanata looked on the other way "Sorry all!" he said.

"Ahm… Miss, are you going to buy that one?" asked the saleslady.

"No! We're just examining it!" answered Kanata.

"Are you the Miss?" said Miyu to Kanata. "Oh… no..no…thanks!"

"Well, actually this is the new style of pants made by Jaag Jeans. As you can see the distinctive look of the fabric, it is surely authentic and original made from the finest raw materials, woven and dyed into perfection. It's rugged but tough!" sales talk of the lady.

Miyu was amazed as she looked at the pink jeans decorated by a bunch of flower on the side of it.

"WOW! Good talk! Thank you! Come on Miyu, let's go!" Kanata said as she pulled Miyu's arm.

"W-wait ma'am, you may also try this… even if you won't buy it. Nothing to lose at least you try to put it on."

Miyu pulled Kanata's arms. "Ahh..Kanata…I want to try it, please!"

"We have no much time!" said Kanata as he continued dragging Miyu.

"Please…" Miyu pleaded.

"Okay fine… but do it within 30 seconds!" said Kanata in dismay.

"That was fast! Give me at least 1 minute." Miyu suggested.

"30 seconds is enough!"

"Okay, CRUEL!" Miyu pouted.

--+--

Miyu went to the fitting room and put-on the pants while Kanata was outside the door, waiting.

While Miyu was inside, Kanata counts.

"18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23…"

Then the salesman went behind him and asked "Ahm.. excuse me Sir… would you like to try our new sweat-shirts here. I know it will exactly fits you!"

"No thanks! 24, 25, 26" ignored Kanata.

"He-he-he" the salesman laughed quietly.

"What's funny?"

"Oh nothing, Sir! It's just I like the way you treat you're companion. Your relationship is unique. So cute and romantic."

"Hah? What did you say?"

"Ahm… did I say something wrong?"

"Naaa… Forget it!" ignored Kanata and continued counting "27, 28, 29"

"I like the way you treat your girlfriend. He-he-he!" the salesman chuckled.

"What?? Girlfriend?"

"Yeah…is she your girlfriend?... Am I right or wrong?"

"WHAT?! No way!" Kanata stood up as if he wanted to punch the salesman's face.

"Ooops! Sorry! Gotta go!" the salesman quickly went off.

"THIR--TY!!" shouted Kanata.

--+--

Inside the fitting room.

"Alright, alright! I'm done… just wait for a second." shouted Miyu as she looked herself at the mirror. She giggled while looking at the decorated colorful flowers on the side of the pants. "_Oh…it's soo cute… I hope I can buy this one, now!"_ muttered Miyu in disappointment.

"Miyu are you through?"

"What do you think of me FALSE?" answered Miyu non-sense.

"What's with that answer?! Hey, we need to go now. We haven't bought some groceries yet!" announced Kanata as he waited irritably.

"Okay I'm done. Wanna see it?"

"Never mind! I don't care! Just get out of there, quick!"

"FINE!" said Miyu still looking at the mirror cheerfully, then she made a quick turn to look at her back and to her surprised…

"KYAHHHHH!!" she screamed.

**--+--**

Everyone astounded. They quickly locate the sound where it came from. While Kanata on the other hand stumbled from his sits as he heard Miyu squealed.

"Miyu, what's wrong with you?" said Kanata as he stood up.

"Oh my… oh my god! What is this?" Miyu panicked.

"Hey, what's wrong with you? Have you seen something creepy out there? Is it a cockroach or a rat?

"…" Miyu didn't answer.

"Hey Miyu!" shouted Kanata as he knock on the fitting room door.

Everyone gathered around the cubicle. All salesclerks quickly went to Kanata and asked, "Is there something wrong, Sir?"

"Oh I think my friend saw a cockroach inside." answered Kanata a bit worry.

"Ma'am, are you okay?" asked the saleslady.

"Yah! Yah! I'm fine… don't worry about me." answered Miyu.

Everyone sighed in relief.

"Good! Do you need some help?" asked again the saleslady.

"No…No…Thanks! Just go to your respective places and forget what I did." said Miyu

"Okay ma'am! Just call us if you need some help." assured the other saleslady.

"I will…I will!" answered Miyu politely. But deep inside she was engulf by a huge terror.

--+--

All people went to their previous places. Miyu didn't know what to do. Will she need to say it to Kanata or call the saleslady to ask for a favor? Miyu panicked and walked from every corner of the cubicle.

"Oh my god, I hate this day! Why does it happen to me in this way? This is so embarrassing." muttered Miyu as she clasped her both hand praying that this is just only a dream.

The blonde stood again at the mirror and slowly turn around. "Ohhh…hu-hu-hu!" she quickly closed her eyes and wept silently.

"Miyu! What's up with you!? It's almost one (1) minute since you went there. How long would you like to stay?" said Kanata seriously.

"Ahhh…Kanata…hu-hu-hu!" Miyu cried.

"Hey Miyu! Are you crying what's wrong with you?"

"Kanata… Kanata…I can't help myself!"

Kanata thought something odd and his cheeks turned to a bright crimson. "Miyu don't tell me that you want me to go there to put off your pants." Kanata whispered.

"PERVERT! That's not what I mean! Ah-hu-hu-hu!" Miyu blushed and continued crying.

Kanata sighed meaning 'thank god'. "So, tell me what's wrong?" the brunette asked.

Miyu turned her face like a red tomato. She slowly went to the door and slightly opened it. Then she whispered, "Kanata, I have…"

"Eh??" Kanata puzzled. "WHAT do you mean you have!?"

"I know you knew it… it's a girl thing you know!"

"A girl thing?" Kanata said still puzzled.

"A girl thing… you know…it happens in every girl when they turned into adolescent." explained Miyu totally embarrassed.

"Adolescent? Ahhh… a pimple!? Where? I haven't seen anything" said Kanata as he held Miyu's face and examined it.

"IDIOT!" said Miyu as he snapped Kanata's hand out from her face "It's not a pimple… it's a red day!"

"Ahhh…you mean… a red pimple!" Kanata guessed.

"Oh goodness! Why I need to tell this awful thing to you!" said Miyu in dismay.

"Ahhh…I get it!" a light bulb popped on Kanata's head "That's it! A MENSTRUATION! EeW!"

"EHHHHHH!!" Miyu screamed in embarrassment, she quickly held Kanata's mouth and dragged him inside the fitting room.

All people turned around again to spot the place where they heard a loud scream. Unfortunately, they saw nothing.

"Don't say it loudly! STUPID!" advised Miyu.

"Hey what are you doing! Why did you drag me here?" Kanata struggled.

"OH my god…why did I drag you here!" said Miyu to herself and shook her head.

"Goodness you're out of your mind."

"I'm sorry…" Miyu lowered her head.

"Tell me, is this your first time?" Kanata asked.

Miyu nodded.

"And you don't know what to do?"

Miyu again nodded.

"Me too!" added Kanata.

Miyu cried in disappointment. She cried and cried like a child having tantrum.

"So, what are you planning to do now? Stay in this place forever?" asked Kanata.

"No, I don't want." Miyu answered.

"What's wrong having a menstruation? It's normal!"

"I know! But the truth is… the truth is, I stained the pants. That's the reason why I don't know what to do?" Miyu cried loudly.

"You stained the pants. Goodness! We can't able to return it in that condition."

"That's the problem!" Miyu cried again.

"May I see the mess?"

Angry spots began to appear on Miyu's head then she dreadfully kicked and pushed Kanata out of the cubicle, "PERVERT! Why would I? OUT! Get OUT! Get OUT from this room!"

"Ouch! Ouch! Hey, this is a fourth time…you're making me like a pouching bag!" Kanata blubbered.

"Get out!" Miyu pushed Kanata out of the room.

"Okay! Okay FINE! I'm out! DARN, you almost kill me!"

Miyu left in the room still not knowing what to do, she's very humiliated from what had happened to her. She covered her face and started again to cry.

_**To be continued…**_

**--+--**

**Ahvs: I don't know why I write this awful thing, EEW! I was just wondering what if… (-o-) Ooops! Sorry… ha-ha-ha!**

**So what do you think might happen? **

**Just leave reviews and please no FLAMES, okay! As of now, I will not entertain any of it. Arigatou!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Unexpected Menarche**

**Ahvs:  
WARNING: If you're not a girl don't read this. But if you're a guy and curious on what its content, then it's up to you. Just don't forget to post a review. Okay!**

**--+--**

Kanata stepped out the cubicle still puzzled on what to do. He wants to help Miyu, but how? He hasn't experienced it yet, of course…why would he? _(What a ridiculous question!)_ Then suddenly, the saleslady went after him and asked curiously, "Erm! Is your girlfriend, okay?"

Kanata looked at the saleslady irritably coz' he heard another 'girlfriend' word. However he controlled himself to be annoyed. He didn't know what to say, but he thought maybe the saleslady can help Miyu out on her problem. She looked at the lady and answered her calmly, "Yah, she's in a horrible condition as of now."

The saleslady held her mouth and exclaimed, "WHAT! Oh no! Why she didn't tell us her problem before?"

"Coz' she's not comfortable to tell it to many people." the brunette replied like he doesn't care so much.

"Oh really, what's her problem?" she asked inquisitively.

Kanata simply looked at his surroundings, checking if there is someone who has a possibility to hear their conversation. Then he slowly went closer to the saleslady and whispered to her ear.

"OH!" the saleslady exclaimed as she heard the story. Kanata nodded while the saleslady chuckled.

"So, are you going to help her or what?" asked Kanata.

The lady pause for a moment and answered him with a tone of laugh, "Of course I will! Well actually, i-it's just a simple problem, you know!", then she chuckled again.

"How?" Kanata asked still wondering what the solution is.

"Okay, here it is… The solution for it is that…you need to buy her a sanitary napkin." the saleslady said without any further ado.

"What!!?" Kanata boosted. All people turned to look at him. The brunette held his mouth and then lowered his voice, "Buy her a sanitary napkin?!! W-why would I? W-why not you?" he protested.

The saleslady lay hand on her chest, made a deep sighed and start to reason out calmly, "Actually, I want to. But we are not allowed to go to other places. We need to take a look at our respective post because we are valuable on what we are in-charge to. And if our boss saw me wandering outside, he might get mad at me and the cruelest thing that he can do is that, he might kick me out of my job!" she explained with a manner that there is no other choice for Kanata to back-out.

"Y-you won't wander anywhere. Y-you're just helping your c-costumer." Kanata responds tensely.

The saleslady tapped her shoulder and said, "Just swallow your pride and do exactly what I said. Besides you want to help her, right?" said the lady as she looked at the brunette with a spark in her eyes. Kanata didn't react; he was stunned like a manikin. Then the saleslady continued her encouraging words, "You know, I always asked favor to my boyfriend to buy me napkins and I never heard any complains from him."

Kanata moved from his stunned position and shouted, "Of course, he is your boyfriend! He'll do everything for you. And for your info, I'm not her _boyfriend_!" Kanata gave emphasis on a word 'boyfriend'.

The saleslady made again a deep sighed, "Oh, you're not her boyfriend? O-okay! Well, it's a same thing as that!" she said. "Boyfriend, friend, brother, son, cousin, father, grandfather… even a houseboy can do it! Unless, you're effeminate on what you are doing then people would get suspicious on you!" the saleslady clarified with a bit of comical as she stated her last sentence.

"Of course not!" Kanata said furiously.

"Ha-ha-ha! Kidding! Then good! You better get hurry." said the saleslady. She pushed Kanata out of the department store and wave on him, "Don't worry I'll take good care of her. You can do it! Bye-bye!" she cheered the brunette and made a peace sign.

Kanata gulped in horror and muttered. "Oh-my! I think, I almost lost all my courage…Why does this things happening to me?" he lowered his head, messed up his hair, made a heavy deep sighed again and said a foster word to himself, "Who cares!!!" then he smile with terror, grip his fist and sprint to the grocery store.

_--In the Grocery section--_

Kanata went to the napkin section. He checked first the place if there is somebody strolling in the area. However, no one is available on that part. He looked from his left and right and after checking the place again he comically dragged himself to the aisle. After that, he quickly laid his eyes on the different kinds of sanitary napkins displayed on the ledge. Unfortunately, due to his ignorance he didn't know which product to choose. This is his first time to look and buy for that kind of item. Yes, he watched nonchalantly the commercials of it, but he just ignored it and didn't bother what is the difference from which one to another. He scratched his head as he decides which one is the best. A light bulb suddenly popped up from his head and he came out with a very common but a great idea of doing - - -

"Ini-mini-may-nimo" he repeated it again "Ini-mini-may-nimo". His index finger lay flat on the selected item, he quickly grabbed it and looked at its features. But still confuse if he selected the best one. He scratched his head in dismay.

Then suddenly out of nowhere, someone plucked his pants and said in a very small but cute voice, "Hey! Hey!"

Kanata nervously looked down. He was surprise to see Momoka looking at him, holding his pants while riding on her mini-bike. "Hey, whatthar jhu doinin here? Archu buying that? Jown't tell me that jhu have menschurachion?" she said while sucking a lollipop on her mouth.

"Eh!?" annoying spot began to came-out on Kanata's head. "Of course not! What in the world you think of that?" he said as he dreadfully returned the napkin to where it was place before.

"Really? tsow who'll yush it?" asked Momoka.

"W-well, actually… this is for Miyu!"

"For oba? I jon't jhink 'oba' schill etchperienching menschurachion. She's chu old chu have it. He-he-he!" she teased.

Kanata held her mouth and whispered to the little girl's ear, "Will you stop saying that word!? You're keeping me in trouble!"

"Why??? Did chu mean… ja 'oba' or ja 'menschurachion' ching? Archu embarrashed on whatch chur doin?" she asked without agitation.

Kanata made a heavy sighed and answered her in a dismaying tone, "Eeerr! Actually, yes! But I have no choice but to do this."

"Why she ji-jint buy jhat for hershelf? Where isshi?" Momoka wandered her sight.

"She's inside the fitting room, still not knowing what to do." the brunette answered.

"Hmmm… chu bad! Well, jhu have chu underschand her. Ich becher for jha boysh chu buy shanichary napchins for ja girlsh, rajher jhan leching girlsh buy jheir own pad while waving a red flag, ha-ha-ha!" she teased him again.

"Shhhh… I said stop it! Will you stop laughing? Why don't you just help me figure out which one to buy?" Kanata now looks really desperate.

"Ochey, I'll help chu. Beshayd I olcho went here chu buy for Chistine-niichan."

"Christine?" sweat dropped came-off on Kanata's head.

"Jon't worry niichan's not here. Chi ordered me chu buy napchins for her."

Kanata sighed in relieve. "Good, so which one do you think Christine always use?"

"Hmm… jat blue one up jer!" she pointed, "Pick jat for me."

Kanata took the blue pack, glared on it and held it to Momoka. "Here you go! Do you think that one is good?"

Momoka nodded. "Yah! Look ich has 'wingsh'." she held the package on Kanata's face.

"Wings? For what?" the brunette asked as he made one step backward.

"Wingsh are jha best features of shanichary napchins it ish yush sho jat ___ won't schattered around jha ____. If jhu want jha best, jhu may yush long pad. Ich olsho absholutely nice chu yush juring night, ich gives jhu a comforchable shleep. Jhu may alsho try jha ChottonyShoft Rejular Paj or jha Chottony Shoft Long Paj No Wingsh or jha Rejular Flow with Wingsh or jha Heavy Flow and Overnight Wingsh and jha ---"

Kanata's head began to produce a lot of annoying spots. He closed his ears like a crazy idiot while Momoka is still explaining the different kinds of sanitary pads. Then, without scanning the feeling of the little girl…he shouted in dismay, "STOP IT!!!"

To Momoka's surprise, she stopped her discussion, looked at the jerk with a teary eye and asked, "Why??? Jou're asching me about wingsh, right? Jhen, why ju are jetting irrijated on whatch I'm jelling?" Momoka was now ready to cry.

"Please, I don't want to hear any-thing on that word a-gain." Kanata answered calming his voice.

"FINE! Jhen I'll jo!" Momoka went off with her mini-bike.

"Hey! Hey!" Kanata prevented Momoka from leaving. Momoka stopped and looked at the brunette furiously "Whatch?" she asked.

"Hmm… are you going to buy that item?" he asked nonsense.

"Yesh of chourse! Have ju forjotten what I told jhu before! Whatch a question! Bleh!" she retorted and stuck her tongue out.

Kanata pulled out Momoka's mini-bike, "Hmmm. Can you do me a favor?" he asked the kid.

Momoka gave him a black fierce look and said, "Afjer jhu shouted on me, jou're asching me for a favor? Hmpf!" she said angrily.

"Sorry…" Kanata scratched his head.

"Sho, whatch ish it?" she shouted irritably.

"Uhm… you're going to pay that item, right? Will you please include this one for me? Don't worry I'll pay for it." he held the same package of napkin in Momoka's mini-bike.

"Ish that whatch jhu call a favor? Ochey, I'll ju it! But buy me chendy in exchange." Momoka demanded.

"Eh??" Kanata fell down from his standing position.

Momoka pouted.

"Fine! Fine! Fine! I'll buy you candies." said Kanata disappointed.

"Yehey!" Momoka exclaimed. "Sho, let's jo chu jha Chendy shection!"

The two headed their way to the toffee section and looked for a pack of candies. As soon as they get one, Momoka hurriedly went to the counter and pay for the items. After that she took the packed of candies with her and gladly went home while Kanata hurriedly went back to the department store.

_- In the Department store -_

"So do you have it already?" asked the saleslady to the brunette.

"Yup! Here…" Kanata gave the pack.

"Good boy!" then she took the pack and hurriedly went to the fitting room where Miyu is still residing. "Miss, here's the thing that I'm telling you. Come on and get it!" said the saleslady.

Miyu took the item and follow the instruction that the saleslady told her awhile ago. Then after a couple of minutes, Miyu slowly went out the cubicle – frowning, while her face was totally red like a bell pepper.

"So, what's with that face?" Kanata asked, "You should be happy at least we made a solution to your problem."

"Don't look at me like that, it's not yet over!" Miyu exclaimed childishly, "I still have this pants and I don't want to return this item in this embarrassing condition!"

"Yah, she's right … it's not returnable." added the saleslady.

"But the problem is that we don't have money to pay for this pants." said Kanata, then he turned his gaze to the saleslady and asked, "Can we took it and pay it partially?" he enquired.

"Hmmm…I don't think our sales manager will allow that." The lady assumed.

"What??" Kanata shouted.

"Oh, too bad!" Miyu said with a cracked on her voice, ready to weep again. "Can I talk to your sales manager?" she added with a besought in her eyes.

The saleslady looked at blonde with pity on her heart, and then she said "You really want to talk to our manager? Ahmmm…"

"Please…" Miyu pleaded.

"Well, then O-okay… just follow me…"

Then the two nervously followed the saleslady on the way to the manager's office. Although, tensed and afraid of what kind of manager they will speak to, what kind of person is he/she and how he/she will react on such a matter. Still, they are hoping for a quick positive response.

"Miss, may I ask you something?" Miyu asked the saleslady just to cut their silence.

The saleslady turned her face to Miyu and said, "Go on".

"Is the manager, a guy or a girl?" Miyu asked curiously.

"A guy..."

_**To be continued…**_

**--+--**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Unexpected Menarche**

**Ahvs:** Guy, here's the last episode for this story. Hope you enjoy reading it. By the way, i just wrote this crazy story for the benefit of all mankind. So that everyone will have an idea that this is a serious matter and not to be laughed about. Most of the girls has its own laughable menstrual experienced (Except me... hahaha!) Although its funny in a sense but this is normal.  
Boys should be aware on this, cause they are the 'girl's life saver'. (Get my point?) So boys, if a girl asked you to buy her a sanitary pad, just grabbed the opportunity! ~ Though you might think that we just ignore you, however in a girls mind you gained 100 points.

--+--

_Chapter 2 FLASHBACK: _

_"Miss, may I ask you something?" Miyu asked the saleslady just to cut their silence._

_The saleslady turned her face to Miyu and said, "Go on"._

_"Is the manager, a guy or a girl?" Miyu asked curiously._

_"A guy..."_

--+--

"A GUY!!!" Miyu exclaimed.

She's now getting more and more nervous. Oh no, what a bad day for her. How will she tell to that guy manager that she stained the pants? Will he able to understand her situation?

The two followed the saleslady. Miyu was so tensed as she walked slowly following the steps of the lady leading to the manager's office. Soon they ended up in the centered door in the hallway. The saleslady faced Miyu and said, "Don't worry Miss, wait for me here and I'll explain the situation to my boss."

Miyu sighed in relived and said, "Thanks!"

The saleslady knocked two (2) times, opened the door and went inside. After one (1) minute she went off the room and let the two in.

The two thanked the saleslady.

_--+--_

_Inside the office_

"According to our saleslady you want to get that pants and paid it partially." the manager said who is sitting at the chair not looking at them instead he's facing backwards. His head was covered by the huge chair back support.

"Yes, sir" said the two teens.

"I understand what you're situation is. But the fact that you want to pay it partly is not understandable. What I mean is that you cannot get that pants on credit just because you stained it."

On the other hand the two kids were really tensed as they listen to the manager's cold welcome, especially Miyu who really didn't know what to do, how to beg and react on the situation that she's experiencing right now.

Kanata tapped Miyu's shoulder and whispered, "His voice is quiet familiar to me."

Miyu just ignore Kanata, she's deaf nervous.

"I have three (3) options for you to choose. First, one of you may go home and get money from your parents then return here to pay for the pants. Second, reserve the pants and go back on this same day and pay it and then third, you may call someone in your house to bring money to pay for that pants. Which option you want to choose? But, I recommend that you call your parents regarding this incident. I'm sure they can be a great help." the manager suggested.

Miyu wasn't listening. Her face became more paler and paler. She stood frozen while gripping tightly her fist. Her heart is strumming so fast as if it was ready to explode. She doesn't want to be in this embarrassing situation but she's already in here, no need to turn back. This is truly a shame. Now she's hoping that there is a time machine invented in this world.

How dreadful her situation is… and the manager is also a guy. She truly hates herself. She cursed the day she was born and the day she fell on that stupid period. Knowing that three (3) people know that she 'have'. And Kanata is the first one who knew it. What on earth, he would be the first one to know it. Though he is her life saver, but still it's embarrassing. She slapped her face as she recalls what happened to her. Then her face become more and more scarier. Her brows twitched in an unexpressed manner.

So what's your decision?" the manager asked her again.f

"NONE!" Miyu shouted.

"Erm… why none!? Okay, can I have your parent's phone number?" the manager requested, still he wasn't looking at the two teens.

The two looked at each other confused and didn't know what to answer.

Kanata whispered, "Miyu, I think we can call Wannya and transform to be my dad. But the problem is…he doesn't have money to pay for this. Well…. Anyway just ignore my idea."

"Stop your non-sense suggestion. You're not helping me either!" Miyu shouted silently.

"Hey, I do!" Kanata protested.

"Oh no! What should I do." Miyu held her face. Now she's getting paranoid.

"Well…. So what's their number? Oh by the way, can I have your parent's name, please…" asked the manager.

"Actually, they were out of the country." Miyu answered.

The sales manager look at his side directing Kanata's location and said, "How about the contact number of your boyfriend's parents."

"His not my boyfriend, he's my cousin! We're leaving on the same roof. And he's father is out of town." Miyu replied.

"Ahhh... cousin? You don't resemble each other. Well, if that's the case I better coordinate this incident to my boss!"

"Why?? Oh…please, no!" Miyu begged.

But the sales manager ignores Miyu's plead and asked a firm question, "Now, may I have your name, please!"

Miyu lowered her head. She had no choice. They don't have enough money to buy the pants, so whatever might happen - it's all her fault. She's hoping that she was just dreaming and the thing that happened to her is just only an illusion and after that she'll open her eyes and start laughing at her own self. Unfortunately, she wasn't dreaming. She made a deep deep sighed and spoke on her mind 'Come what may' then she answered the manager, "Miyu Kouzuki."

The manager stood up from his seat and faced the two, "MIYU-CHI! SURPRISE!" the sales manager exclaimed in revelation.

"Hikarigaoka!!!" Kanata shouted.

"KYAAAAHHH" Miyu fainted.

"MIYU!" chorused the two handsome lads.

--+--

Miyu eyes slowly opened.

"Sorry guys, I didn't recognize your voices." said Nozumo.

"LIAR! You knew it already… you're just making fun with us." shouted Kanata.

"HAHAHA!!! Fine! Fine! So sorry" then Nozumo looked at Miyu with pity on his eyes. "Don't worry my Miyu-chi, I won't give you another hard time."

Miyu quickly sat and said with a tone on her voice. "Miyu-chi….Miyu-chi! MIYU-CHI your face Nozumo!" she said angrily, "So Mr. Manager, will you allow me to get these pants and pay it partially?"

"Ohhh! My Miyu-chi is angry! Actually, I just want to give you a nice surprise, but let me think first!" he puts his hand on his chin and think, "Well, to tell you the truth I'm just a substitute manager in this store. My uncle is the one who is in-charge in this place, but due to his illnesses he asked me to keep an eye in here. That's reason why I'm here."

"So, even you're the substitute manager, what's your decision?" asked Kanata.

"Well, for the sake of my beloved Miyu-chi, I'll pay for the pants. That's my payment for making fun with you both."

"Are you sure?" asked Kanata amazed.

"Yah, I'm pretty obviously swearing from the bottom of my heart." Nozumo truly swore.

"Thanks, but NO Thanks Nozumo!" Miyu said.

"What!?!" the two lad chorused.

"I'll pay for this if I already had my allowance." Miyu said with a bit of pride.

"But my Miyu-chi, I just wanted to help you."

"Just let me have these pants for a while then I'll pay for it. I just don't want to have a credit from somebody especially you." she said.

"But it's not a credit. It's my payment."

"I know!"

"I'm sorry my Miyu-chi, I know you're mad…"

"Don't worry I'm not mad at you anymore. I should be thankful that you're the manager in this solemn time. We know each other for sure… I won't run away from you, don't worry I'll pay this pants once I get my money."

"But swear to me that you're not mad at me anymore." Nozumo kneel down on Miyu like a man proposing his love.

"I do! I swear!"

"Thanks my Miyu-chi! I'm just afraid to lose you for this simple reason." Then he hugged Miyu's waist tightly.

"KYAAAA!" Miyu screamed, "Get-OFF with me!"

"Oi! Oi! Oi! Stop this useless swearing and hugging!" said Kanata while picking up Nozumo's shirt like a tame dog.

"Put me down Saionji! What's wrong Miyu-chi! I didn't do anything bad…" said the blonde boy with a teary eye.

"Sorry! I just don't want to be touched!" Miyu said.

Kanata made way in the center of the two and said, "Sorry Nozumo, we need to go now. We have no time left to buy the important goods that we needed today. But truly we appreciate your kindness, thanks for all your help."

"Hmpf! I bet you're just jealous and you just want to solo my Miyu-chi. Don't you Saionji!?"

Kanata's eyebrow twitched, "Pardon??? Hey, we have to go now. Thanks again!" he said calmly.

"I'm not done talking with you, Saionji!" he pointed his index finger to the brunette.

The two puzzled.

"So, what do you want Nozumo?" said Kanata whose voice wants to make fight.

"I want to talk to you personally." Nozumo said as he closed his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Personally?"

"Yah, personally!. Meaning - ALONE!"

"Hey, what's on talking with him personally? What's the matter with you, Nozumo? You're acting strange. You're not like that. Hello?!" said Miyu who made her way in the center of the two angry stones.

"Miyu, Nozumo said that he wants to talk to me alone. You may go now." Kanata said while looking at Nozumo fiercely. Electricity went off from the two lad's eyes.

"No!" Miyu stood steadfast.

"Don't worry my Miyu-chi, we won't do anything bad. I just want to ask him something that I can't able to ask when he's close to you… I want to have a man to man talk with him. Can you please say 'yes' to my favor?"

Miyu sweat dropped. "BUT….. Alright! Alright! I go now. But make sure I won't hear any fight between you two." she loses.

"Sure!" guaranteed the two lad.

"Anyway before I left, where is your pet bird?" Miyu asked wondering all over the place.

"Oh…my Okame-chan! Well, I left her at home." Nozumo answered.

"Ahh… okay! Now I'm off. Don't fight hah!?" Miyu assured.

"I'm definitely sure my Miyu-chi!" then Nozumo waved her a goodbye.

--+--

Miyu stepped out in the office and close the door silently. She made a deep sighed and quickly fix her ear close to the door to hear their conversation. Unfortunately, she didn't hear any single word. She was so disappointed. Then, after a few minutes Kanata stepped out. She asked him, "So, what did you and Nozumo talked about?"

"It's none of your business." Kanata said with a cold voice and started to walk.

"Hey, I want to know it…" Miyu begged.

"Forget it. It's personal, between the two of us only."

Miyu pouted. "Just make sure that I'm not involved in that stupid man to man conversation."

"Why would we? There's nothing important to talk about you."

"Rest assured that!"

"Of course! Now, let's go!"

--+--

Soon, they had done buying all the needed groceries and went home. Miyu was so happy cause' she already had the pink pants for free. Nevertheless, she said that she'll pay for it, although she believed Nozumo won't ask for her payment. But if he asked her for that she's certainly have the money to pay for him.

As they stepped on the temple, Wannya is already standing in front of them waiting like a majordomo in a mansion - crossed arms while tapping his right foot. "Why you took so long, hah? It's almost 10:00pm!" he said.

The two astounded for a moment, and then Kanata made a quick reply, "Well, it's all because of Miyu."

Miyu grimaced at Kanata but she calmed herself, cause' she knows that everything that happened was all her fault. Miyu bowed her head and said, "Sorry, Wannya it's my fault."

"Don't you know that baby Ruu cried all day? He kept looking at you two. But don't worry he's currently sleeping. So, I don't want to see or hear any fight between you both. Understood!?" said Wannya like a chief captain of a squad.

"Hai! Sir!" the two startled on what they did.

"GOOD!" then Wannya quickly went inside the house.

--+--

"Geez! I'm so tired!" Kanata said while making a big yawned. He sat on the chair and lowered his head on the dining table. Then he turned his gazed on Miyu who is currently arranging the goods in the refrigerator. "Oi, Miyu! Can you give me something to drink?" he asked.

Miyu looked at him with a big annoyance and said, "Why don't you come here and grab a drink for yourself?"

"You're already there that's why I'm asking you for it."

"Gosh! Don't you have feet? Serve yourself!" she exclaimed.

"Why you're such a hotheaded? Though you haven't say thank you for what I did to you awhile ago."

"Thank you!" she replied quickly.

"You're welcome!" Kanata smiled. He stood up and he went close to Miyu to get a glass of water. "By the way, can I ask you something?"

Miyu sighed and said "Go on…"

"Okay, but don't get mad. I don't want to make any argument with you. Besides baby Ruu is now sleeping and I don't want to hear his cry."

"Fine, fine, fine, just make sure it's not an arguing question." Miyu asked irritably.

"I change my mind… maybe I should asked you tomorrow, when your anger subsided."

"That's fine with me… just asked it now!"

"Okay… here it goes… but swear to god that you won't get mad."

"You know Kanata, you're making me angry on what you're doing. Just asked that damn thing, before I get mad at you!"

"Okay… I will!" Kanata make a deep sighed, "Goodness, you looked like a lion. You and Wannya seemed so mad all day. Wonder what you have eaten or something."

"Kanata… you're keeping me waiting… I'm getting annoyed." she said sweetly.

"Can we talk about this tomorrow? I forgot it, neh! Hehehehe!" Kanata shivered.

"Do you want to die?" Miyu held the knife.

Kanata stepped backward, "Oi… Oi! Hold your temper… you promise you won't get mad. Don't you?"

"I do, but if you still keep that question on your mind. I'll kill you! I'm serious!"

"Actually, the one that I just want to ask doesn't really make sense."

"Then what it is!?" she shouted while directing the knife towards Kanata.

"_Oh my God! I shouldn't ask this. I'm gonna' be dead for sure."_ he muttered to himself.

Miyu still waiting for his response.

"Okay! I'm going to say this now. But please put the knife down and placed it to where it was belong then I'll continue my words."

"Okay!" Miyu returned the knife on the drawer. "Now, it's gone!"

"_Scary!!!" _whispered Kanata.

"Now, speak!" Miyu said really really irritated as she put her two hands on her hips.

"Now, here's the thing…" then he looked at Miyu and said, "Can you please smile first?"

"Is that the thing that you want to ask?" then she made a force smile and said, "I'm smiling, then go on…"

"Is that what you call a smile?"

"You know Kanata, you kept the readers wait. Don't you see this conversation doesn't even make sense? If I were the reader I won't read this part because it's keeping me irritated and it just give me a hard time to think what would be your question or what! I just wonder why Ahvs keep writing this dialog not knowing if this discussion still related on the theme." Then she paused, "Ooops, who's Ahvs?" Miyu wondered.

Kanata chuckled.

"What's funny?"

"Hahaha! Nothing!" then he held his mouth before Miyu explodes.

"Now, back to your question what was it again?" she asked.

"Okay, here's my question." He looked again at Miyu making sure that she still smiling. "Just keep that smile, okay!"

"I'm doing it, JERK!"

"Now, you're mad again… let's talk about this tomorrow."

Miyu's head began to produce an undetermined annoying spots. "GRRRR!" she's truly mad.

"Okay… okay! I'm gonna' tell it, just don't get mad… please!" Kanata begged.

"Just say that stupid question before I tore you into pieces."

Kanata bites his finger and said, "Here it goes…" he sighed.

Miyu smiled like a horse.

"So, how does it feel having a menstruation?" he asked.

Miyu eyes widened, she didn't know how to answer that kind of stupid question that Kanata brought out. She wants to give him a hard punched but she swore she wouldn't get mad. She's a one word girl. But that question really gave her ear a very loud rang.

"So, how does it feel? Does the sanitary napkin that I bought, really fits you well? Come on tell me…" Kanata looked at her sincerely.

"Yah… it's nice!" said Miyu as she gritted her teeth.

"Great!" said Kanata.

"Is that the only thing that you want to ask?" Miyu asked keeping her temper down.

"Yah! Actually, I was in-charged to make a report about menstrual-cycle. That's why I was out awhile ago. I went to the library and make research on that. So that, I could be able to get some sorts of ideas. But luckily, you experienced it. So, I don't have to ask anybody regarding that topic, I'll just rely on your testimony."

"Ohhh! Good for you! Hahaha! You find a better person to ask that thing and that was me. Hahaha! I can't believe this… it's truly unexpected." Miyu laughed like a fool.

"Yah! Very unexpected! Hahaha! And also thanks to Momoka because she helps me to figure out what napkin to chose for."

"So Momoka is also part of the scene. Wow! Awesome! Ahhaha!" Miyu smile with a twitched in her brow. _"I'm gonna kill you Ahvs, for making a stupid story like this"_ she muttered on herself.

Kanata continued his testimony, "Yah, I couldn't believe it. She knows every kind of pads. She can also explain the difference of one thing to another. She's truly amazing!"

"I can't believe this…" Miyu said in a frustrating tone. "So, are you done with your inquiries?" she asked.

"I guess so..." Kanata said.

"Okay! I guess it's my turn to ask you."

"What is it?"

"Make sure you'll answer it."

"Okay"

"Good! So, what did you and Nozumo talked about?"

"Oh! That thing… I told you, it's personal."

"But I want to know it!"

Kanata yawned. "I'm sleepy…"

"Hey, you won't take your nap unless you tell me what you guys talked about."

"It's not really important."

"It's not fair!"

"It wouldn't be fair to Hikarigaoka if I tell you what we talked about. I swore to him that I won't tell it to anybody. You're destroying the friendship between us."

"Friendship? I don't remember you make friends with him."

"Now we do! So, please don't ask for it. Don't make me a liar."

"Okay! I won't ask that anymore."

"That's great! So let me sleep. Good night!"

"Good night!"

The two went to their respective rooms and sleep peacefully.

--+--

_Morning at Heomachi high school_

A sudden blonde girl was running on the school stairs. She was almost 20 minutes late on her first subject.

"Oh no, I'm truly late! I miss the 15 minutes grace period of Ms. Mizuno. It's all because of that stupid and selfish creature, Kanata. He didn't wake me up! ARRGGG!"

Kanata went to school early, cause' he needed to prepare for his report and for sure he doesn't want to be late.

Now Miyu was already in front door of her classroom. She slowly slid the door open and at a snail's pace she went inside. Everybody looks at her silently.

Miyu forcefully smile and said "Good morning ma'am, sorry I'm late!"

"It's okay Ms. Kouzuki, we understand." said Ms. Mizuno.

"Ms. Mizuno, you understand that I am late? What was that mean?"

"Why, you want me to explain it to you?"

"Yes, I mean no… but anyway, was that mean you won't give me any punishment?"

"Yes my dear. Just say thank you to Kanata and a call from Nouzumo. They explained it to us everything."

"Explained everything? What was that everything? Miyu was puzzled.

"Everything… about what happened to you yesterday!"

"What?! Yesterday!!! So why Nozumo, wasn't here?" Miyu's hand shakes.

"He's sick today."

"Oh good for him!" Miyu grinned. Then she rolled her eyes and directed her focus on Kanata, who is currently sitting pretty at the back. Then Miyu asked in an annoying tone, "Ahm… so did they say it in front of many people?"

"Actually, Yes!" Ms. Mizuno chuckled.

Then suddenly all her classmates made a big yell and greeted her with a huge banner stating, "MIYU, WELCOME to the world of ADOLESCENT!"

Miyu held her face and made a big screamed "KYAAAH!"

"This is totally embarrassing but anyway I already prepare myself that this thing will happen! --- Kanata you'll pay for this!!!" She quickly took a huge something on her bag and held it upward.

"A CHAIN SAW!!!" everybody shouted. "AHHHH"

After that, Kanata, Ms. Mizuno and all her classmates died on that same day.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**THE END**

--+--

**Ahvs:** Of course Chain saw and death was just a joke! I'm just exaggerating the story. Hahaha! It was just Miyu fainted after hearing a embarassing surprise. Well, it's not a dream after all.

Regarding Kanata and Nozumo's man to man talk. Actually, they are the one who organized that warm welcome on Miyu's entry to the world of adolescent. A very bad move made by the two lads. Hahaha! Hope you won't do this to your friends or classmates.

So far this is the end. Hope you enjoy reading it! Thanks… see you on my next story! Bye!


End file.
